


A Lovely Evening

by Dheerse



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, damien is a good dad, roberts getting better, smallmarch, strong dude im proud of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dheerse/pseuds/Dheerse
Summary: Sometimes Damien pondered where he had gone wrong in a previous life for fate to curse him so.No date shall ever go uninterrupted, he supposed.





	A Lovely Evening

**Author's Note:**

> set about half a year after the player successfully "dates" robert

Damien stood out like a sore thumb, seated as he was in his finely pressed suit, on the back of his neighbours pickup truck.

Said neighbour was currently rummaging around in his back searching for one thing or another. He took the opportunity to bask in the pale moonlight as the minutes of companionable silence ticked by.

Having just finished a particularly long rant on Victorian carriages and their diverse uses, Damien had no desire to speak up again just yet.

It was a strange bond the two of them shared, the pale man mused. Neither of them, or anyone else for that matter, had expected them to have this much chemistry, but once you meet a man at the dead of night in the middle of a graveyard you start taking an interest.

Loosening up a little from his mundane life as a goth dad with an office job helped Damien greatly and he'd like to imagine the long conversations at their graveyard picnics had a positive effect on Robert's outlook on life as well.

A soft grunt to his left brought Damien back to reality. Carefully, he glanced over to the other man, who appeared to have finally found what he was looking for. Damien's eyes widen reflexively, staring back is a small, crude pocket knife and a suspiciously pointy piece of birch wood.

"I have... Mentioned, I am not a vampire, correct?"

At that the older man giggled. _Alright_.

"You briefed me on that, yeah. Can never be too sure though, right?"

Robert took note of Damien's not particularly subtle scoot in the opposite direction, shit.

"Just kidding..." "Oh."

He had to remember not to pack his sentences with too much dramatic irony around Damien. The goth seemed to be even less adept at picking up on it than the average person and he didn't feel like fighting another lawsuit for attempted manslaughter. Also, he didn't want to scare him.

Damien gulped. Dates with Robert had the tendency to devolve into bad horror movies, Lucien would tell his friends about when he thought he wasn't listening. On the other hand they never failed to feel like the greatest romance novel Damien had the pleasure to experience.

But that was a metaphor for another day.

"You whittle?"

"Yeah?" "Huh..."

"What?" "Oh, it just seems so... Mundane."

Damien sighed, he was glad he wasn't the only one with boring hobbies. He didn't feel like hiding things from Robert in the first place - there really was no need, since Mary had introduced them at the animal shelter - but it did feel nice that even the elusive and mysterious Robert didn't live off of adrenaline alone.

“You in there?”

Damien must've been lost in thought for a while because when he blinked to get his eyes back in focus, Robert had already crafted a beautiful duck. How delightful.

“In the Victorian era many children's toys used to be made by whittling. I, myself, attempted to make a small horse for Lucien once when he was still a small child but that only ended in a rather unsightly cut,” he paused to point at a faint scar running along his index finger.

“I must say you seem far more adept at using a knife.” Damien made it so easy to make creepy comments.

“Practice makes perfect.”, Robert settled on a more or less harmless expression, liking the relaxed mood of their companionship.

He carefully set down his carving to stretch out his calloused hand, many scars of varying sizes littered the skin. Damien made a noise at the back of his throat, brushing his fingertips against the older man's palm. “

You aren't gonna bite my artery now, right? Got a dinner date with Val and I’d hate to turn up as the undead.”, That earned him a hearty chuckle from Damien.

“You're enough to make stuffed birds laugh.” “I- what?” Robert snorts. Damien smiles. Time freezes as Robert leans into Damien, pressing his lips softly against the other’s with a grin.

Damien absentmindedly notes that he's still holding onto Robert’s hand before leaning into the kiss. Robert's scraggly five’o’clock shadow scratches at his face and the tangy taste of whatever alcoholic beverage he had sipped earlier hits his tongue. He hadn't drank a lot but Damien hoped that this wasn't a relapse into old habits.

For now he'd let go of his worries, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Just to open his eyes wide back up again.

 

A strange, yet all to familiar melody  filled the air as Damien pulled back, hastily reaching into his coat pocket of his phone.

An image of him and his annoyed looking son, Lucien, illuminated Damien's face, as he pushes at the device to pick up the call, tensing up immediatly at the boys shaken tone. 

“Oh… oh dear. I’ll be right there. No, no - no I’m coming. Lucien -”, Robert tried to listen in as his company seemed to grow increasingly anxious.

It wasn't long until he hung up and turned to the other man. Yet, before a word could leave his mouth, Robert had gotten off the truck and faced him,

“Get in, where are we headed.”

Damien only nodded and got into the passenger seat; only briefly wondering if Robert was too intoxicated to drive.

His mind was preoccupied it seemed.

 

“It's Lucien. He… he went out for the night and there must've been an accident at his friend's house.”

Robert nodded, taking in Damien's visibly shaken appearance.

 

“It's only a few blocks down the cul-de-sac. If Lucien's word if to be believed we should - “,

an orange glow illuminated them both as Robert turned the corner,

“... Be able to see it from there.”

Sure enough, just down the street a huge house fire and blue lights lit up the night live.

It might've looked morbidly pretty if not for the middle aged man currently ramming blunt fingernails into Robert's thigh. As they got closer, they noticed that the teens standing in front of the suburban house appeared unscathed, messaging their parents and basking in the toasty warmness of the hopes and dreams burning behind them.

Robert hadn’t quite stopped the vehicle before Damien had already left his sight. After locking the car his eyes darted over to the cloaked figure wrapping around the embarrassed teenage boy.

The teens surrounding them only barely suppressing their snickering.

Robert was sure to keep his distance for now. Wasn't exactly hard to hear them talk anyways.

“Dad, I told you, you didn't need to come. I’m fine. Ughhhh, dad, stop-p-”, Lucien said, with that time of voice only teenagers could muster, carrying both an appreciation for the concern but also the need to appear cool in front of their peers.

Damien leaned back, careful to not let his son go from his vice grip quite yet. Turning his head this or that way inspecting for any potential burns or bruises.

 

_Nerd and caring father? Hot._

Robert approached the pair, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket.

He noticed unsurprised how Lucien seemed to visibly relax; he always saw him as a counterbalance to his dad’s “uncool”. No appreciation for Damien's innate coolness factor, what _slander_.

The dark haired man turned to his date for a moment before facing his child again, finally, letting go and taking a well deserved breath.

“You scared me.” ,another breath, “Let's head home.”

“But, dad-”, Damien turned on his heel heading back to the truck, never turning back to check if Lucien was actually following at all.

 

Said boy was now turning helplessly to the older man still standing beside him, finishing up a cigarette and holding his stare until the youth finally got his ass moving, getting into the back of the truck.

* * *

 

When all three of them arrived at what Robert only called “ _the count’s mansion_ ”, Damien briefly hesitated before exiting the car, almost running around to also open Robert's. Always the gentleman.

“I don't think that's the right way round.”

“Excuse me?” “Nevermind.”, he sounded, grasping Damien's outstretched hand and pulling himself from the driver's seat.

Both adults headed to the back of the truck, where a very sulky teen was waiting on them,

“You said I didn't have to leave until 12.” “Lucie-” “Kid, the party literally burned down; I think your father has some convincing arguments on getting you early.”

Lucien turned to him with eyes that read traitor in bold letters before letting himself be pulled from the truck and towards the doorway by his father who turned to Robert with that soft smile he couldn't get enough of.

All in all a fair trade.

Shoving the indignant teen through the door before shutting it again, Damien turned back to his friend,

“I’m sorry, about all this. I had a lovely evening regardless! I hope you can somewhat share the sentiment.”

Robert dismissed Damien's apologies, going straight for the kill, or well kiss in this case.

 

And that was that, Robert didn't feel the need to ask him over, to come inside, or to fuck and forget. He gave Damien a chaste good night kiss, wished him farewell, with a promise to meet up again soon.

The goth looked almost as giddy as he felt.

 

Safe to say, the evening was _pretty_ lovely.


End file.
